Story:Star Trek: The New Generation/Nightmare in Space/Chapter 3
(Federation space) The Enterprise flies back into the system firing at the ISS Voyager hitting the dorsal shielding making it flicker and disappear as the flagship flies over it. (Main bridge, red alert) Direct hit to their shield emitters their dorsal shields are losing power Captain Commander Kim says as he looks at the tactical console. Captain Kadan looks at him. Increase phaser fire load a spread of photon torpedoes and fire Captain Kadan says as she looks at the main viewer. (Space) The Enterprise fires another blast at the ISS Voyager as well as a spread of photon torpedoes. (ISS Voyager, main bridge, red alert) The ship shakes as the team beats up their guards as Typhuss tackles Captain Chakotay and they fight as Typhuss punches Chakotay in the face and kicks him over the damage control console and he lands on the floor after rolling off the Captain's and first officer chairs as the ship shakes and sparks erupts from the ceiling and MSD. Shields are down Commander Tuvok says as he looks at the tactical console. Then the transporter beam catches the team. Damn it retreat to the Badlands Mr. Paris warp 9 engage Captain Chakotay says as he looks at Tom. (Space) The ISS Voyager jumps to warp speed, as the Enterprise picks up the escape shuttle from the Auriga in the main shuttlebay and jumps to warp as well. (Deck 7, sickbay) Ellen wakes up and looks around sickbay. Oh, my head what happened? Ellen says as she sees Typhuss. You were stunned by a phaser says Typhuss as he looks at Ellen. She then looks at Amanda. Sorry mom I didn't wanna lose you a second time Amanda says as she looks at her mother. Ellen hugs her daughter. (Federation space) The Enterprise-E approaches Starbase 24 that is flanked by the defense fleet. (Captain's ready room) Captain Kadan is working on her report to Starfleet Command when the doors chimed. Come Captain Kadan says as she looks at the doors and Admiral Kira walks into the ready room. Admiral Kira sir Captain Kadan says as she stands at attention. As you were, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, the way I acted during this mission Captain says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Kadan. She looks at him. Sir I'm sorry for trying to pull you out off the ship by force I was only following the directive Captain Kadan says as she looks at Admiral Kira. I know, Ellen and Amanda are like family to me and try not to be too hard on Harry, he did the right thing, Harry and I have been friends for 19 years now he's a good friend says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Kadan. I just talked to him about what happened and he gave me a good speech about how much he respects you not only as a friend but like a second brother to him, and he's a very good tactical officer Captain Kadan says as she looks at Admiral Kira. He is, I hear good things from Chakotay all the time about Harry being his tactical officer and chief of security says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Kadan. She looks at him. I hope that he's not mad at me for asking if he can serve as the Enterprise tactical officer and security officer until I pick one Captain Kadan says as she looks at Admiral Kira. I don't think Harry is mad at you says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Kadan. She smiles at the Admiral. Oh your wife is waiting for you in the mess hall on deck 2 Captain Kadan says as she looks at Admiral Kira. He nods and leaves the ready room. (Deck 2, mess hall) Kira is eating some Bajoran dishes when she sees Typhuss. Hey sweetie Kira says as she looks at her husband. Typhuss sits down next to Kira. Hi Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She kissed his lips. I missed you Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. I missed you too, Kira, I'm happy that Ellen and Amanda are alive says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She smiles at Typhuss. I'm happy for you as well Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Come on time to go home says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. They walk out of the mess hall. (Bajor, Typhuss's and Kira's house, main bedroom) Typhuss and Kira are asleep when the computer beeps Typhuss gets up and looks at it and its a message from SVU, Kira wakes up and sees that Typhuss isn't in bed with her and she gets her robe on and walks over to him. Hey honey what's wrong? Kira says as she leans down and wraps her arms around her husband kissing his neck. Olivia needs my help on a case, I have to go, go back to sleep honey says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She smiles and kisses his cheek. Be careful and I love you Kira says as she goes back to the bed. (Earth, New York City) Typhuss is chasing a prep who is a serial rapist as Typhuss is hit by a shuttle and he rolls off the front of the shuttle and just lays there badly wounded as Olivia runs to him and checks his pulse and taps her combadge. This is Lieutenant Benson I need a medical shuttle at fourth and fifth I've got wounded its Admiral Kira he's badly wounded I don't care all right just get your asses here right now hang on Typhuss Olivia says as she is next to Typhuss. All right, damn it it hurts says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia.